


Controversial things just for the hell of it

by acciowho, OliveTheHobbit



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Phil Lester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dan Howell is a horny teenager, Dan is 18 and Phil is 31 so even though it's a consensual relationship it might yikes you, Feel free do not read if you feel unconfortable, High School Student Dan Howell, I personally don't encourage you dating your teachers and getting pregnant at 18, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dan Howell, POV Dan Howell, POV First Person, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Teacher Phil Lester, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowho/pseuds/acciowho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: It was the last school year of Dan Howell, an omega pastel guy with a girlfriend and an exigent omega dad, that needed nothing more than some A's to get into uni and some fairly good memories he could easily forget later.Falling in love with an older, teacher alpha, and getting pregnant was definitely not part of it.Aka: The day I decided to take some smut/fluff famous au's/tropes and turn into serious business (it's serious, but it's also funny. Give it a shot. I guess.)Title by Love It If We Made It, The 1975.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone with some acts here displayed. I do not encourage any of you to go around falling in love with people who are a lot younger/older than you, having unprotected sex or dating teachers, etc. This is pure fiction with the intentions to look at these situations with a different look than most fics.
> 
> The ideas from A/B/O universe are mainly inspired by @fanndists on tumblr. The credit for all family treatment therms and some maths, if they do show up eventually, go all to em. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Some people say they make a lot of mistakes during their teenage years. Yeah, sure, they do. Your body gets full of hormones, you may start to drink and have sex. Maybe drive and get into fights or drugs. Sometimes you wake up with an ugly tattoo on your ass or with pictures of your drunk face throwing up on your crush's jacket.

But my senior year... It was... It was something else. And like an ugly Squidward on your left butt cheek, it would stay with me forever.

Let's start from the beginning, ok?

Once upon a time, there was me: boring, uninteresting Daniel James Howell, an omega guy living in a small English town, going to a normal school, dating an ok beta girl, studying for a miserable career in law, as my parents wanted, with only a few nerd friends and loads of acquaintances that barely remembered my name. But they invited me to parties and gave me booze, so, bonus?

Anyway, I was in my last year of school, and I was not excited. Why would I be? I had no idea what do with my future and Dad kept pushing law stuff at me as if that would suddenly make me like those huge textbooks and prosecutions and... Ugh.

I understood him, of course. As an omega, society wouldn't want to see me as something other than a child's teacher or babysitter, an entertainer (artistic or... ugh... sexual), a nurse or, worse, a housewife. I couldn't exactly see myself as any of those things (except for entertainer, but I wasn't nearly talented enough for that. I couldn't act for shit and my piano skills were comparable to a toddler's), but it was stronger than that.

My father was an omega himself, and he suffered a lot in a world that told him he couldn't be more than an opa* for his children. But he did. He graduated in physiotherapy and worked in the local hospital. My mother was an alpha, and also a doctor. She and my dad worked closely, as your standard unbreakable bond or something.

I never saw myself having a bond like this. I had three relationships, including the one I was part of by the time, and a few drunk hook-ups, but I couldn't imagine myself being loved by someone to the point they wanted to mate me or marry. Etc.

I did have strong familial roots. A dream of a future, in a nice house with a nice someone and two or three kids running around… It was a good feeling.

But I still couldn't believe anyone would want me. Why would they? I was just a lanky guy with a bit of fat around my belly and hips from heat bloating that I couldn't get rid of, filled with insecurities and an emptiness that never really left me. I wasn't funny, interesting and talented in any way, and I was pretty sure I only got the girlfriends I had by being one of the few single omegas of the school.

So yeah, pretty pathetic, isn't it?

But wait, it gets worse!

It was the first day of the last year and I was dragging myself on the corridors, moaning out of sleep and boredom after a Law class - of course it had to be law - listening to a classmate chat about some random chick he picked up during summer, when I checked where my english language class was going to happen.

I liked english language. It was easy for me, probably thanks to my **grandomma who spend a lot of her time teaching me proper grammar and pronunciation.

There was a different name in my schedule. I was used to a middle-aged single woman with too many gray hairs called Mrs. Jeana. This one guy, Mr. Lester, was a new one on the school, which was intriguing for most, but I could only wish he wasn’t like Jeana, who couldn't even turn on a computer by herself.

I got into the classroom, sat, chit-chatted briefly with some colleagues…

And then he arrived.

He wasn't just a normal old guy with a brown mustache who read Samuel Johnson’s “A Dictionary of the English Language’ when he was 5… He was… He was a man.

A tall man, almost taller than me, which was impressive.

Yes, I am a freakishly tall omega, something that often made me pass as a very twinky alpha, which I did enjoy for all the privilege those fuckers got, but yeah. It's genetic, my whole family had tall omegas. Wait… Where was I?

Oh, yeah, he was taller than me, couldn't be over 30 and his body looked not muscly, but fairly athletic under his black button-up shirt. He was pale, which made his raven hair stand up even more and his blue eyes were fucking breathtaking.

I spent five minutes drooling over my new teacher, while he used his beautiful, long fingers to adjust his books on the table and open his laptop, and when he stood up to properly introduce himself, my heart melted when I heard his voice.

“Good morning guys, I'm Mr. Philip Lester, and I'm your new English teacher since Mrs. Jeana is retiring.”

No one could care less about it.

Someone rose a hand.

“Yes?”

“Mr. Lester, are you an alpha?”

He blushed.

It was a fairly indiscreet question that had nothing to do with learning or classes. Kinda like asking someone ‘so, what do you have in your pants?’ or ‘do you top or bottom?’. Awful. It was probably one of those horny single omegas that couldn't fathom the idea of a handsome teacher...

“Yes, I am. Though, despite the stereotypes, I do consider myself a good teacher. A good english teacher. What about we start and you all can agree or disagree with it?”

He turned back, starting to write on the board, and while I looked at that full, round alpha butt covered by black chinos, I knew that I was screwed.

I would spend the whole school year crushing on my new hot teacher while having a girlfriend, no idea what to do with my future and a father that couldn't stop pressuring me for good grades and uni acceptances.

But, it was me, and of course, it could always get worse. So much worse…

And also so much better.


	2. Metallic Green Envelopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan fucks up hard in his relationship. He and Mr. Lester start to bond in a very unusual way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mate, I wrote it too fast. I'm impressed? I hope you enjoy and I can bring more as fast as I did this time. Lol!

It all really began when I forgot my dating anniversary.

I was 15 when I met her. Really met her. It was not at a party, or through some friends indication. No.

She was part-time working in a flower shop owned by her mom, and I needed some material to confection new flower crowns, so I went to this store, and she… She smelled better than the flowers she was handling, had the most beautiful smile and her eyes sparkled while she was talking to me.

She wrote her number in a petal, and I exploded thinking that such a beautiful girl with such a unique personality and ways would like me.

She was a beta, she told me in our second date, but hoped it wasn't a problem with me - since a lot of omegas were ‘alpha only’ when it came to relationships. - and I said it wasn't.

She kissed me, and I thought that I could never get tired of it.

But then, I did.

I know I should be blamed for it. Let it all roll for 3 years even though I was already feeling queasy about it, but it's hard. My parents knew her, loved her actually, and my whole life was sort of adjusted to hers. Probably cause we started dating while we were so young, and in such a long term feeling. We sort of agreed we were going to be together forever, and now I didn't know how to break such contract without breaking her.

I had one hope, though, and it was called college. I knew she had some plans and possibilities that were far away from home, and I could use the distance as an excuse.

It just meant I had to wait one more year with her. I could do it, right?

But god, it was hard.

It was hard to still pretend to care so much about our relationship. Or her, for that matter. Our future. I also no longer desired her as a sexual partner, and gosh, sometimes she had so much unnecessary drama…

I still liked her, of course, but… It was different. She was nothing more than a friend for me now. And not a colorful one.

But it was hard to tell her without hurting her feelings. Or just sounding like an asshole. But it was also hard to pretend.

My mind always zoned out when I did it. I used to just picture myself making out or having sex with someone else. A hot actress or actor, some singer… A hot teacher…

Fuck.

I came on my girlfriend’s hand thinking about Mr. Lester too many times for it to be acceptable. And when I opened my eyes to see her smile, I could only feel guilt.

I needed to break up with her. Soon. As soon as possible…

...When college begins.

…

Now, I want to talk about Mr. Lester.

He was amazing. Really.

I could count on my fingers the number of teachers I had that legitimately cared about the students, and how to make boring subjects a little bit interesting for us to learn. And he was one of those.

Despite being an alpha, that most people characterized as being more serious and confident, Mr. Lester was somewhat shy, but also very good with an audience, if you can call it that after he was used to it.

He had all those quirky ways to make us memorize stuff, silly songs that nobody really took seriously, but could actually help when you forget any sort of conjugation rule or something.

He also loved chatting with us. Telling little anecdotes about his teenage and childhood, or ‘that one time I was attacked by a squirrel in Florida. That's what this text reminds me of!’ and things that made us see him more as a normal human being that happened to teach us, and less of a ‘teacher entity’.

He also had something, when he laughed very hard, where he would bite his tongue and crinkle his eyes. He would also unconsciously gyrate his hips sometimes while writing on the board.

He was still as beautiful and as hot as he was when I first saw him, but now he was even more. Cause I knew more about him.

Through some innocent _searching,_ I discovered he had an older brother, that his hometown was Rawtenstall, and that he had already written two books and help direct and produce 2 movies and a documentary, besides being in minor roles on others.

Hot.

Too hot to the point that I could see myself becoming obsessed.

I would frequently daydream about how it would be, laying on his lap and listening to him talk about those movies. About his life. About his likes and dislikes, anything.

It would burn so bad inside of me that I could never be this intimate with him, not even in my dreams, just cause he was a little older and a teacher.

Bullshit.

But also, concrete bullshit, that I couldn't fight against.

So all I did was to study. A lot, the more I could, to get good grades.

And leave notes on the back of his exams.

…

It started as something innocent, just a ‘Hey Mr. Lester, I really enjoyed this test. Hope I succeeded as much as I think I did. Oh, and the text 4! For sure it was written about your weird incidents. The Man Who Got Involved In Ridiculous Accidents. Sounds accurate, don't you think?’

To which he responded:

‘Oh, hello Daniel. Nice form of communication I guess (?). You got an A, what a surprise (I noticed you can't get irony without seeing me rolling my eyes, oh), keep with the high level!

If you had one text in an exam representing your life, what would it be called?’

It took three weeks for me to answer, but I did.

‘British Nerd Can't Make Up His Mind And Complains A Lot.

So, uh, we need a form of communication that is not ***this*** one. Do you have twitter?’

I knew it was a risky step but it was the only chance I had.

I waited for the answer.

‘A again. Should I just assign all your exams with A's before you even do it? Anyway, I _do_ have a twitter, but I would suggest something like a letter. It would be nice, wouldn't it? Talk like the people from the past, where sent and read notifications didn't exist?’

He was soooo smaaart. Gosh!

So, in the next days, I bought a whole kit of letter writing, with scented pens and beautiful papers and envelopes. And I wrote him a letter.

It was mostly me introducing myself for real. Talking about a few of my interests, and also school.

I was feeling brave, and also insane, so I applied a bit of lipstick that I had, and kissed the paper, marking it in soft salmon pink.

I wrote under it ‘It's a joke’, in small letters. I wasn't _that_ brave.

I hid the letter under his books at some point in the class and waited a whole day before when opening my locker, a metallic green envelope fell right in front of me.

I opened it with a hurry, but also careful to not ruin the paper.

“Hi, Dan. I am so excited to write this, cause, when I was a child, my biggest obsession was metallic green envelopes. I know, weird right? But I always had the feeling I needed them for something important.

So I'm glad to announce that you're important, starting right now.

But, now seriously, how are you doing? I loved that you wrote me…”

He kept talking about the things we had in common, that was basically everything and told a little bit of his week.

At that moment, the bond had been established.

Once a week, sometimes twice, we would write to each other, like a penpal friendship, sort of, and it was incredible.

Yes, I was not laying on his lap, but I was receiving metallic green envelopes (that I stored under my bed, in a box) and reading his stories, and knowing him, and talking about me, and letting he know me.

And things had changed. In class, he would sometimes look at me and smile like we had a secret no one knew about - which was somewhat true - and sometimes he would reference something we had already talked about on our letters, and I would start laughing before he finished.

I was in love with my teacher, and that thought hit me after I was rereading his first letter.

“I wish I had some kind of lipstick to show you I'm sending this kiss back. Even if it is a joke.”

There was a circle where he supposedly had kissed the paper.

And I, like a book or movie character, I pressed my lips against it, in a kiss that was weeks and km distant.

...

I had just received my new letter.

One of my friends, Ryann, kept questioning me who was giving me those things. He swore I was cheating on my girlfriend, and I couldn't talk much without disclosing my secret penpal, so I just said it wasn't the case, and told him to shut up.

My girlfriend and I were still together after my 18th birthday, were I drank… A lot. And passed out in Ryann's couch. But it was a nice party.

Now, the next event on my list was our dating anniversary, one week and a half later (another proof she only started dating me after pity), and we had planned a cinema night with a dinner since our first date had been like that.

It was all ok, marked and arranged, and I was just focusing on my last exams.

The pressure at home was almost unbearable. My father would bring up college every. single. day. and my mother would just eat her dinner, nod and say ‘yeah your opa is right’.

So when in a Wednesday after a very stressful test I saw the glow of a green envelope in my locker, I felt relieved.

“How are you doing Mr. Howell?

I know you're stressed about your exams, cause all of my students are, but not all of my students had a birthday one week ago.

I'm sorry I couldn’t write to you properly in the day and that silly ‘age is irrelephant’ card was the only thing I could give you.

I was, guess what, preparing exams! But I really hope you had a nice day and ate a lot of cake. Yummy.

Now, I want to give you a real present today. I have a box full of CDs and things that don’t fit in this smaller apartment, and I was going to sell it on eBay or something, but I guess there is something here you would like.

Do you wanna come to my home and pick it up? It's okay if you don't, I can find a way to bring it to you eventually, but it would be nice if you did come.

Send me a message on this number:”

Holy. Fucking. Crap.

He wanted to meet me outside of school??? He wanted to give me things??? And oh my god I loved the little card with an elephant I wasn’t expecting anything like that.

Something in the back of my mind was aware that he was older, a teacher and an alpha, and we were going to meet alone at his house.

But… He was nice. He was good. He couldn't do anything bad to me, even if I was an omega.

I sent him a message.

…

One hour later, I was at his apartment.

He lived downtown, in a small building apparently filled with single betas and young couples. He smiled at me, when he saw my face on the peephole and opened the door.

He hugged me.

It was a quick hug. Like a hug, you give on an acquaintance that invited you to their house party. But for me it took hours.

His strong arms were around my shoulders and his chest was pressed against mine.

He smelled good. Woody and with a touch of fruit.

Gosh, I was so in love.

Stupid crush, I was already blushing.

“It's good that you came! You can leave your backpack anywhere you want, and there is TV. The wifi password is Susan98765. Don't ask me. I was going to make popcorn, do you want?”

It was too much, time was going too fast and my heart was trying to jump out of my chest. I just nodded ‘ok’ to everything and sat on his sofa, clutched to my backpack.

He had a nice house. A white sofa, a breakfast bar, a nice set of games - that I already knew he played - and even a jukebox. He had plants everywhere, some dead and some alive, and there was colorful art on the walls.

It was very much like him.

Talking about him, now I could see him better. Black glasses on his nose, a simple shirt, and pajama pants. Was that guy really my teacher?

He came with the popcorn and two soda pops and we started to chat. We didn't speak much about college, cause that would simply stress me, and he got the box of things.

Gosh, so many things.

He had a lot of CDs from all of my favorite emo and punk bands, T-shirts and magazines. I found a picture of him, during his 18s, with blue dye on a fringe - the last one that he kept for almost 10 years, he told me - and eyeliner, and piercings and tattoos.

“Do you still have those?” I asked, shocked. I never saw any side of punkness on his teacher outfit.

“A lot of those were fake. But, I do have some, yeah.”

I was dying to ask me to show it, but it would be weird, so I just blushed alone, picturing my fingers tracing black ink.

…

Time flew when we were together, I noticed.

I came to his house at 2 and now the sun had set. We listened to music and watched a movie and talked. We talked so much, no stopping. I could spend the rest of my life listening to him and it really sounded like he could do the same.

I was just a teenager with a stupid crush, but still, I was laying in his couch, hugging one his pillow, listening to his delicious laugh while he beat me on Mario Kart.

What kind of alpha was that? This sweet, silly alpha, that didn't sound threatening in any way possible.

I wanted him. It ached so hard inside me it made my hands tremble.

I couldn't care less that he was a teacher, I couldn't…

I felt something vibrating against my butt.

My phone.

If it was ringing before, I couldn’t have felt it, since I was sitting on the floor.

When I opened it up, I saw 20 calls and more than 30 messages from my girlfriend, and even some from my father.

Fuck.

The date. Our anniversary. Fuck.

I stood up quickly and walked to the balcony, trying to call her. I hurriedly said “Need to make a phone call” and closed the glass doors.

I tried good five times before she actually picked up, and before I could even say ‘Hello, I'm sorry…’, she began to scream.

She said a lot of things. How I was irresponsible. How I didn't deserve her. How she was trying her hard to work and go to a nice uni cause she knew I didn't want anything with life, and she…

The worst is that she was right.

I turned off the phone after she started crying, cause I was crying too.

I was 18, and suddenly it meant I was an adult. In a few months, I would be taking care of myself, in a new city, alone.

It was scary. It was too scary. I barely knew myself.

“Are you okay?” I turned back to stare at Philip, rubbing my eyes as fast as I could.

“Yes… I…” my throat became dry. He was looking at my eyes and my red nose. He knew. I had to do something, I… “Do you have any alcohol?”

He smirked. “I don't think it's very morally accepted a teacher give alcohol to a student.”

“Uni teachers do it all the time. Plus, I'm 18. I can. Legally. Please. We're friends here.”

He really looked like I was convincing him to commit a crime.

“Ok, oh my god. But, just a bit. A little, little bit. And it's a secret. A real secret ok? I will mix something and then we will talk about why you were crying.”

He walked to the kitchen and I waited.

…

We drank cherry cooler (a mix of kirsch and coke) and ate crackers cause he didn't like cheese (and was lactose intolerant).

He waited for me to be comfortable to try to bring up the reason I was crying, but I couldn't talk about my girlfriend now.

So I just talked about college, and how I was nervous, and how being an omega was hard, and how life was a complete mess…

And how I was grateful for our letter exchanges, cause they brought me something good to come to school every day. Besides his classes, of course.

He blushed, and draw an arm around my shoulders, in a quick hug.

“You're a good kid Dan. You're going to achieve a lot in the future. I know it.”

“It would be easier if I knew what I want to achieve.”

The only thing I wanted right now in my life was… Him.

Fuck.

“I don't want anything.”

“Really?”

No. I want you. I need you.

I gulped and nodded a ‘no’.

“There must be something.”

You.

I wanted to say. I needed to say. His eyes were so blue and were staring mine, his lips were so plump and were right there.

He was made for me. I knew it. Nobody else, him.

I could feel my heart racing, my cheeks and ears and neck, and chest burning, my hands trembling. There was a warm feeling on my lower belly, that conjoined with the butterflies dancing in my stomach, was killing me.

“Mr. Lester…” I started whispering, but he corrected me, in a low voice that I never heard before.

“It's Phil. You know it.”

I melted.

And then I pulled him by the shirt and kissed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Amanda was like 'how can she write in a flower?' but I use to draw on lilies when I was younger. Depends on the flower, of course.
> 
> So, did you like it? I hope you did! There is more coming soon, you can leave kudos or comments if you liked, and I see y'all soon.
> 
> Again, thank you, Amanda and Anna, for everything. I love you too.
> 
> God bless Phil's birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to write as fast as I can but I already have a lot ready so I won't be so hard. Leave comments and or kuddos if you enjoyed, thank you very much if you read it all, and have a nice period of the day whatever it is you're in right now.
> 
> Thank you to my sweet beta and heart-mom, acciowho, and my most recent muse and lovely friend delicatehowlter.
> 
> Kisses


End file.
